1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid delivery devices such as medicine dispensers. More particularly it relates to liquid delivery devices having an adapter that permits a substance in a vial or other separate container to be transferred to such delivery device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of types of liquid delivery devices or dispensers that are intended to provide for the delivery of a liquid medication to a patient under controlled conditions. One is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,652 to G. E. Sancoff, et al. All such delivery devices utilize mechanisms to cause a liquid contained therein (often a solution containing one or more medications) to be dispensed either continually or intermittently from the container, normally through a conduit which terminates at its distal end with an attachment for intravenous, subcutaneous, or intraparenternal administration to a patient.
Such devices may be stored in an empty condition and then filled with the liquid medication shortly before or at the time of administration of the medication to the patient. Alternatively, containers can be stored in a sealed condition but filled with a liquid medication or liquid medium, and at the time of administration the device is opened and the medication dispensed to the patient as indicated above. In many instances it is desirable to incorporate additional or different medications into the liquid medication already present in the device. In other instances where the device is filled with a neutral liquid medium, it is necessary to add the medication to that medium prior to dispensing to the patient. The latter commonly occurs when the particular medication to be delivered has a short shelf life or where it is effective only for a short period after being dispersed in the liquid medium.
In both of these cases, it is necessary to establish some sort of fluid connection between the device and the container holding the additional or separate medicine. With many devices this is either difficult or impossible to do, thus normally requiring a second administration of the additional or other medicine to the patient.
A primary failing of the prior art vial adapters has been the failure to provide a resealable attachment. Therefore, when a vial is disposed on the diluent source it cannot be removed without the loss of diluent or medication. Moreover, removal of the vial is preferable so as to minimize the volume of diluent and medicament lost in line.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vial adapter and an infusion pump with a vial adapter associated therewith that allow for the efficient and expeditious transfer of a medication into an infusion pump and that further allow the vial or other container with the medication to be removed, and the pump put on line to the patient.